The Ganged Attempt
by fanficfangirl2008
Summary: A short SasuNaru oneshot. What happens when the entire school plots to get Naruto and Sasuke alone?


A/N: This is my first story that I've posted on-line so please give me honest feedback. Tips on improving are helpful and welcomed. Just a one shot between my favorite anime paring.

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy, sakura-bashing, OOC, sasunaru, kibahina, nejigaara and kakairuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the anime or the manga), the characters, or anything I forgot to disclaim.

**The Ganged Attempt**

Naruto Uzimake, a high school junior, walked down the halls silently. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal except that he was usually bouncing up and down and crashing into things. This was the 26,897 time he had ended up in this state of being this school year, but only 26,097 were because he was out of ramen or out of money to get some more. He continued to walk into his last period of the day, Calculus. (a/n don't ask me how he made it that far in math!) He sunk down in his chair next to an always vibrant Rock Lee. Lee studied Naruto's appearance and came up with the "perfect remedy".

"Hey Naruto! Cheer up already!" Lee said lightly punching naruto in the arm. "Cheer up? It happened a whole 30 minutes ago!" Naruto replied then flung his arms across his chest and sighed deeply. "My point exactly! A _whole 30 minutes_ ago!!." Less stressed as a extremely long period of time that past the point of infinity twice over. "You don't need that bitch anyways. She's not even pretty. In fact, she has a lot of bad points to her, a lot. She's bossy, insensitive, stubborn, loud, obnoxious, rude, cruel, manly, bad breath..."

Naruto watched Lee express overly dramatically with his hands and body language about all of Sakura's bad points and pretended to be interested while his mind was somewhere else. He really had no interest in Sakura whatsoever. Everyone always assumed he was sad because Sakura turned him down again, but that's not the case. Every time he sees Sakura walking with Sasuke, he sees it as an opportunity to catch Sasuke's eye based on the advice of his friends, meaning Ino, who suggested that he should try to make Sasuke jealous. His problem is every time he does this not only does he get the absolute shit beat out of him by the overly-manly Sakura, but Sasuke just vanishes into thin air and isn't seen the rest of the day.

His problem is every time he does this not only does he get the absolute shit beat out of him by the overly-manly Sakura, but Sasuke just vanishes into thin air and isn't seen the rest of the day.

"...has anger issues and is totally and utterly wrong for you!" Lee finished 5 minutes later. He was beaming with pride. He had successfully completed the "perfect remedy", aka sakura-bashing. He looked down to see an awe-struck Naruto. "N-Naruto? I know it might have been a little harsh but I think you needed to hear it. You know who is better for you is.."

Naruto immediately put his hand over Lee's mouth and turned his head to show that the legendary raven had just walked into the room. "Impossible." Naruto mouthed as Sasuke walked into the class. Not only had he "not vanished" but he also, for the first time this year, showed up for Calculus.

"What's impossible?" A soft seductive voice whispered into Naruto's left ear. Naruto jumped about 10 feet in the air, actually 20 if you count Lee's rendition of the story.

"S-S-S-S-Sas-uke." Naruto said swirling around to see the raven sitting in the seat behind him with a huge smirk on his face.

"You'd never believe what I just found out Naruto." Sasuke said nonchalantly but with a hint of sexy. (1) "'Gaara and Neji' and 'Kakashi and Iruka' are officially going out now. That's interesting and all but guess what else they told me." Sasuke said leaning forward. Naruto gulped. His heart was racing faster then an Olympic runners attempt at running away from a lion. He calmed himself as much as he could as he stood to create more space between himself and the uchiha.

Sasuke laughed softly at this action. He stood up as well and started to close the distance. Naruto now stumbling backwards looked around and noticed that no one was there. Where the fuck did everyone go? Where was Lee? What the fuck is going on?

Naruto was now against the wall when he realized the door was on the other side of the class room. Sasuke flashed before him pinning his arms to the wall. "They told me that you were trying to get me jealous somehow." Sasuke said as he stared into two endless blue crystals.

Damn that Ino. She must have told the entire school. Oh my god! Does everyone know?? No that's impossible! He looked at sasuke and laughed nervously.

"That-that's stupid Sasuke. Wh-why would I want to make you jealous? Are you calling me gay?" Naruto managed to get out sounding halfway decent. Sasuke tilted his head like a puppy does when he hears a sharp noise. Naruto took this as a possible sign of confusion.

Sasuke then introduced his signature smirk. He grabbed Naruto and pressed his body tightly against the blonds. "Are you saying your not?" Sasuke asked as he ran his hand down Naruto's body then gently applied pressure to the most sensitive spot on it. Naruto let out a soft moan.

Sasuke chuckled at this and backed away. He looked down to see Naruto was saluting him at attention if you catch my drift. "B-But you vanish whenever I'm around and you.." Sasuke cut him off by taking Naruto's hand and letting him feel the noticeably large bulge in his tight jeans.

Sasuke sighed. "I vanished because I didn't want to admit that I was attracted to you. The truth is every time you came around this god damned problem came up and I had to go deal with it. After that I was too embarrassed to come back." Sasuke said. "Then it was brought to my attention that you were interested too and the entire school already knew. I hate knowing things last, Naruto." Sasuke hissed as he started rocking his hips into Naruto's making the erge worse.

"Those two couples and Lee actually suggested this. The entire school has been evacuated, not a soul in site." Sasuke said obviously pleased with that fact as he rocked harder. Naruto was now constantly moaning in pleasure.

"T-Then th-they ohhhh gang-ed u-u-up on-n me?? Naruto asked innocently between gasps and moans.

"They most certainly did." Sasuke replied as he hit a button on a remote control a few inches away that turned the lights off.

"Oh. My. God. Dam-nit S-Sasu-ke faster!"

So what did you think? I know I ended it without detail but that's my version of a one shot. I hope you enjoyed please review. Thanks and my inspirer today while I wrote this at 11:00pm was Joni-Lee. She's one of my favorite Sasunaru writers on Fanfiction!

1- Sexy used in this format has now been pattened by me! lol...ex: sasuke said with a hint of sexy.

Sorry it was so short my next ones will be longer but im really tiered so 'night!


End file.
